Rat A Tat Tat
by Dance in the Moonlight
Summary: When a spark of hope is lit within the survivor's hearts, they are forced to journey once again across the country in hope of rescue. Along the way they'll hit several potholes, and one thing is for certain- Columbus's rules didn't prepare them for this.
1. Home is Where the AK47 is Hidden

Chapter One: Home is Where the AK-47 is Hidden Under the Bed

_A wise man once said that if you want to get rid of a gun, you have to pick that gun up._

_Yeah, he was wise. Smart quote and all that jazz. But right now that dude is either a) rotting in a hole somewhere, b) chasing us from behind as one of those ugly, unsanitary things or c) long consumed by said things._

_Rule Number 26: Try not to look back._

_-_

"Dammit, Columbus, turn around!" Tallahassee crowed, struggling to keep an aim at the figures behind the truck through the smashed-up rear window as Columbus twisted in his seat to get a better look.

"Yeah, yeah!" he replied, jerking around and turning the wheel sharply as they narrowly missed the wreck of a Mercedes. Tallahassee pulled the trigger and another zombie faltered and fell. Little Rock swore loudly- Columbus flinched and concentrated on dodging obstacles on the city street- and rolled her window down a crack, sliding her pistol through and taking out a woman with dyed pink hair.

Wichita leaned over the dashboard examining a map anxiously. "It's... we take a-,"

"Now would be nice, Wichita!" Columbus was blinking rapidly, his driving getting steadily worse as he grew more afraid. The truck grazed a toppled post box.

"One more block and we take a right. Right!" she snapped quickly. "Step on it!"

But Tallahassee had things under control. There was but one problem- some fat bastard who had taken four hits to the stomach and had yet to drop. The others were falling behind. Rat a tat tat. Down went three more further back.

"Shit, shit!"

The big one had latched onto the back of the truck. The bumper gave a groan, threatening to collapse under the weight. Tallahassee didn't get the chance to shoot. Jumbo didn't get the chance to take a swipe at him through the gap. Little Rock slammed her hand down on a button to pop the trunk, and Tubby flipped off the back and collided with a stop sign with a most satisfying noise.

The sisters gave a sigh as the car swerved around the corner to not-quite freedom.

"Slick move, kiddo." Tallahassee commented.

"Yeah, good job." Columbus nodded shakily.

Wichita watched him tremble for a moment, before eying the open road and tilting her head towards it. "Want me to take a turn at the wheel?"

"... please."

-

After the guts of six weeks on the run with Wichita, Little Rock and especially Tallahassee, there were a few words that could send spasms of terror or undiluted joy accordingly through Columbus's body.

And one of the best phrases left to those who actually spoke the human language? Rest stop.

"This place looks good, I think..." Little Rock said as Wichita pulled the truck in by a large country house on a long, deserted road. With the elder of the pair's reckless driving at a breakneck speed, they had left the confines of the gray California far behind. The last month and few days had been spent combing nearby areas for anyone left... and results thus far had been disappointing.

Columbus climbed out of the passenger seat and took the gun that Tallahassee handed him before opening the back door for him. The older man stepped out and without warning fired four, five, six shots into the air. The noise echoed, and nothing moved an inch.

"You think it's safe?"

"I think it is..." Tallahassee pumped the trigger twice more to be sure. Columbus jerked. "Yeah, it's safe. Keep a weather eye on the horizon though."

"One- that makes no sense." Columbus began to follow him as he lead the way to the house. A little way behind, the girls began to load their weapons before following. "Two-,"

"You stole it from Pirates of the Caribbean!" Little Rock called.

"Thank you!"

They climbed the porch steps and kicked at the door roughly, expecting a force or resistance. However, the wood swung back easily, giving way to a dark hallway. They filed in one by one. Wichita groped for they light switch. "Power's out."

"So open the curtains in the livin' room. A bit of natural daylight ain't ever done anyone no harm."

Wichita made her way past the others, rifle held stoically before her as she scoped the room before entering and ripping back the drapes. Open sunlight poured in and she turned to examine the room. Suddenly her eyes widened ever so slightly and she turned, lowering her weapon a little.

"Guys!"

Little Rock reached first, and soon her expression was equally awestruck as her eyes scraped the walls of the living room.

"Holy crap." Columbus muttered from the doorway. Tallahassee gave a low whistle behind him.

The walls of the prim little room were covered, ceiling to floor, in scrawled writing, each area topped with date. There were too many to read at once, probably about sixty or seventy entries in all, many in the same handwriting.

Four weeks ago: _Sarah. I'm safe. I waited at the apartment like you said, but they were everywhere. I can't find you. If you get to read this know that __I love you__ - Allan. _

Two days later: A few verses of bad poetry in blue marker.

Three weeks ago: _Green- Lyle took off a few hours ago. Said he knew his kid was still somewhere in the city. We couldn't stop him. The children are panicking- there's a few outside. We're getting them upstairs. We're in the study just so you know when you get back. I'm sorry about Lyle. Tess._

Undated: Several games of X's and O's.

One week ago: _Note to self; strong smelling food attracts them. Do not remove corn dogs from freezer._

Four days after that: _RIP Jennifer. We're so sorry you felt the need to end it like that. _

And, in four-foot high letters across the south wall: _CHECK THE COFFEE TABLE._

Wichita gave a little exhalation of wonder and clamped a hand around Columbus's arm. He took her other hand in his for support. She cocked an eyebrow, smiling slightly, and he let go quickly.

"There were others here." Little Rock whispered, tracing a note on the paint with her fingers.

"Were being the operative word." Tallahassee added. "So where the hell did they go? This place is damn near spotless- none of those bastards got in, that's for sure. And there ain't no bodies anywhere that we saw. So..." He frowned in thought.

Columbus slapped the last message and darted past Little Rock, who watched as he pulled open a drawer on the coffee table and pulled out a single slip of folded paper. On one side it read: "To whom it may concern- and that means you."

"Read it out," Wichita ordered tersely.

Columbus complied.

"To whosoever is lucky enough to read this. This house, my home, has for the last weeks been used as a safehouse for survivors. There are nine of us now, but we can't hold out much longer. We're running out of food, and we can't just stay here.

We're leaving for Maine, where one of the people here has heard there's a ferry leaving the country on the 7th of September. That's two and a half weeks from today. They're hoping that of we get the last of the uninfected to open sea and stay there for as long as possible, they might die out without food. If not, at least we die rather than get eaten.

Feel free to use the house for rest and planning- it's well reinforced and we've got a little food left in the cellar. But if you're hoping to skip this country, get a move on. 7th of September, Eastport. They won't wait. So if you find this letter and you're okay, hurry. You have a chance.

Green."

A poignant silence filled the room.

"So- what, they left like three days ago?" Little Rock asked.

"Yeah. Heading for Maine."

"That's right across the country..." Columbus stared at the script writing.

"We could manage in five days if we step on it. We've got two weeks anyhoo." Tallahassee glanced around. "It's five thirty. I'm giving it until five thirty A.M., and if your asses ain't in the seats I'm pullin' out without you."

Wichita rolled her eyes and stalked off into the hallway before pounding up the stairs. "I get first dibs on the shower!" Little Rock gave a sudden shriek and took off after her.

-

The sound of running water filled the house again as Little Rock finally got her wish. Columbus lay in his room assigned to him for the night and listened to the white noise, enjoying the fact that for the moment, he did not need to think, let alone worry.

"Ohio?"

Aaaand... in kicks the brain. It was nice while it lasted.

"Wichita."

She was in the doorway, just barely visible in the pitch darkness of the house. Her wet hair was dripping steadily onto the floor, and the clean though oversized clothes she had found hung off her form as though she were lost in them.

"Can I come in?"

He paused. "Why?" Dammit. _Dammit_. His mind was screaming at him. The first time in his life a girl has requested entry to his room, near his _bed, _and he questions it. Smooth. Real smooth.

She was taken aback a bit. "I... uh..."

"No, wait, forget that. Just- come in, yeah."

While he had expected her to display some form of coyness or reserve, Columbus seemed to have forgotten that that simply wasn't Wichita. She climbed straight onto the little single bed and squirmed up next to him, her expression cool as a cucumber. He felt his ears heat up.

Lying on her back, she toyed with a strand of dark hair for a long moment before muttering: "You really think there's a ferry?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe. I hope so." His heart thudded uncomfortably.

"Me too."

More silence.

"I mean," he continued. "Doesn't really make much difference either way. It's not like we've got other plans. Right? And there are others... others who were here. They're still going. We're not alone. So we might be okay. I mean, if-,"

Wichita gave a small, tired grumble and rolled over, pressing herself into his side. She closed her eyes. "You talk too much."

"Yeah."

Columbus felt her lips, pressed near his shoulder from the lack of space, curve into a smile against his T-shirt.

And so that night, with danger stretching out for miles all around their little rest stop, four people fell asleep with the thought that maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't end up as corpse chow by the time this was over.

-

_Rule Number 32: Enjoy the little things. Even though you did screw up any chance you had with her tonight. Columbus, Ohio- you're an idiot._

_-_

A/N: I have intentions of writing more (though this, I suppose, actually does seem a little oneshot-ish), and I hope I'll reel in at least a few reviewers. I've got several plot points in mind already. Seriously, I fell in love with this movie. Like, wow. Cult-classic in the making. Anyway, if you made it this far I hope you enjoyed! Review if you fee like it. =]


	2. On The Road Again: Unfortunately

Chapter Two: On The Road Again (Unfortunately)

_There's something about Tallahassee that screams homicidal maniac. I mean, we're talking about post-apocalyptic world here- all of us are a few teacups short of the full set, else we wouldn't still be here. _

_But back to Tallahassee. So he's pretty crazy, but, you know, that's okay. So long as he unleashes that side of him on the zombies and not us, I'm a happy camper._

_But... sometimes that redneck says or does things that make me want to take that gun and shove... well, you get the picture._

-

Thud.

"Shit! Ah..." Columbus opened an eye to the still, black house... and, more predominantly, Tallahassee shining a torch in his eyes from a few feet away. He fumbled for whatever had been thrown at him, and lifted up a hardback book. He observed it for a long moment under the light. _Lord of the Flies._

"You have a sick sense of humor," he hissed as somewhere in the darkness beside him Wichita stirred. There was a sudden fast motion as she lunged for her rifle instinctively. Columbus touched her shoulder. "S'okay... just Tallahassee."

Tallahassee smirked and finally turned the light away as he left the room to wake Little Rock- in what would, most likely, be a more humane manner. "We're headin' out in fifteen minutes. You Cabbage Patch Kids get your brains awake and your asses in those seats."

"We'd better get going." Wichita muttered sheepishly. Columbus glanced down and handed her over the gun. "Thanks." He wasn't sure what exactly she was thanking him for, but he nodded all the same. She slid up, touched his shoulder briefly before going downstairs.

"Great."

-

Little Rock shivered slightly inside the cold car as they pulled out of the driveway and took off. Wichita wrapped an arm around her and fished the scrap of paper out of her pocket. Side by side in the back seat, the pair silently read through the letter again.

"Any ideas about who Green is?" Little Rock asked everyone in general.

Columbus tore his eyes away from the dawning sun on the horizon and looked back. "What do you mean? The one who wrote the note?"

"Yeah."

"Looks like they must've been the leader."

"Seems like it."

"But, seriously... what sort of name is Green?"

"Yeah, _Columbus. _Green... what a strange name, eh?"

Columbus gave an eye roll and smiled a little, resting his head back. Tallahassee sped up as he saw one of the creatures making it's way across the highway. There was a squelch. "That's, what... six in the last four days you've killed on the road? You're on a roll."

Little Rock shook again. "Someone turn on the heat. I'm freezing my butt off."

The boys did so, and soon both of the girls were snoozing in the back seat, Little Rock's head on her big sister's side. Tallahassee drove onwards, eyes focused on the road. Columbus flipped idly through Lord of the Flies. At one point he nudged Tallahassee and motioned to the book, reading aloud:

"_Here, invisible yet strong, was the taboo of the old life. _Sort of gets you thinking. You know, laws, rules... they mean fuck all out here in Z Land. They don't apply... they're gone." He seemed a little perturbed.

Tallahassee shrugged. "I've got bigger things on my mind, kiddo."

"Such as?"

"Such as why Wichita is so tired back there when she so clearly had a very sound sleep last night." He winked tauntingly, and Columbus shot him a look.

"Give it time."

"I ain't sayin' you don't have time- hell, if we reach this port and get to sea we got no more obligations. But that 'if'..." the car shuddered as it clattered over another one of the infected, and the two in the back jerked awake. "is the important part."

"What...?" Little Rock murmured, looking ahead with bleary eyes.

"Nothing. Seven in four days, though. I am on fire, baby."

-

"We've been driving a grand total of four hours." Wichita announced suddenly. The other three piped down. "And that means..."

"Quiet game?"

"Nah."

Little Rock crouched forward suddenly, reaching over Columbus's arm to slam open the CD compartment. "That means," she filled in for her sister. "that we are now allowed to take desperate measures to escape the mind-blowing boredom."

"Go on." Tallahassee encouraged. He slowed down and momentarily parked the car on the road.

Little Rock grinned.

Moments later the truck was tearing up the highway, the entire population of the car bellowing along to Michael Jackson's Thriller.

-

_Stupid as this sounds, I think it was always the little, ridiculous things like that that kept us sane... or semi sane. _

_And I suppose it's always when you've been driving for a full, relatively uneventful day that you tend to expect the something bad is going to happen just to make up for it. Well, maybe that's just me._

_But in the end... that's exactly what happened. _

_-_

"Get those guns out the window... there's five or so ahead..."

Sure enough, moments later the truck's vast headlamps illuminated a sight for sore eyes. Tallahassee stopped the car and his eyes narrowed a fraction.

A small group of zombies were collected around the the spot at which a red car had collided with a tree at the side of the road. The wreck was barely discernible, twisted around the trunk like a snake. A few cannibals were huddled around something nearby, and two slammed repeatedly into the crushed metal.

But a second later, all of them had eyes only for the parked truck.

"Easy... easy."

A long moment passed, and then all five came at full pelt towards them.

Tallahassee slammed the door open just as one of them reached. It fell back with a crack and before it had a chance Columbus had leaned over and caught it twice in the face. The five were taken down with relative smoothness, not counting one stick moment in which Little Rock had almost left it too late and only shot a cop once it was a foot or so behind her.

Columbus shot each zombie one last time in the head for safety's sake, and then Wichita grabbed Little Rock by the collar and dragged her backwards. "Waitta scare the shit out of me there."

The preteen opened her mouth to respond, but Tallahassee cut her off.

"Better come take a look at this."

The other three joined him near the wreck of the car, and Columbus tried to pull Little Rock away. She gave him a look and resisted.

"She didn't stand a chance."

"You think she was hurt from the crash already?"

"Yeah, check out the trauma to the head. And three guesses what actually caused the crash..." A meaningful glance was thrown at the dead creatures around them.

"C'mon, Little Rock. We'll roll the body down the hill- keep any more on the horizon busy. You two- check out the car. There might be some salvageable stuff in there."

They made their way over to the car and peered inside the smashed windshield with difficutly- presumably where the woman had been flung from on impact. Inside there was another body, a man, pressed at a horrible angle.

"You think they couldn't reach the body 'cos of the angle or something? It's pretty twisted."

Wichita took his bloody arm without much issue and moved it away from the latch to the glove compartment... and that was when he opened his eyes and started to splutter.

"Fuck, fuck!" Columbus yelled, tripping over himself as he moved back.

"T... T-Tessa. Where's Tessa?" the young man coughed. A torrent of blood suddenly streamed down his chin, and he looked down at his mangled body. Tears shone across his face. "I'm dying... I won't make it... no. Where's Tessa?"

Tessa. Something struck a bell in Wichita's mind. "Tessa... Tessa. Wait. Are you Green? Are you one of the party heading for Maine?"

"They... attacked the car. The others... they were too far ahead. Didn't stop. Couldn't. Find Tessa... please."

Columbus sucked in his breath and moved a little closer. "Was Tessa with you in the car? Before you hit the..."

The man nodded, and then gave a moan of pain.

Columbus opened his mouth, eyes full of regret, but Wichita put a hand on his chest to silence him. "Tessa's fine. She's safe." Columbus gaped at the bare faced lie, but she ignored him. "What's your name? Are you Green?"

"I'm... it's Freddy. Tell Tess... tell her to find Green. Tell her they won't wait... she has to hurry. Tell her."

Wichita nodded slowly. "I'll tell her. I promise." Columbus flinched.

"... I'm gonna die now, I think."

"That's okay, Freddy. We're here." She found his good hand and squeezed it gently in hers. Several more tears spilled out of his eyes. And so he died.

-

_I couldn't believe she'd lied like that. I mean... he was dying, I knew that. We both knew. But... he died thinking the woman was okay. That's not right..._

_Rule Number Twenty One: Don't kid yourself; false hope is even worse than no hope at all._

_Right?_

-

They met up again on the hillside by the road, both pairs empty handed.

"Well, you two look like you've seen a ghost... or a horde of flesh-eating zombies, whatever." Tallahassee's smile dropped gradually as he took in Columbus and Wichita's expressions.

"What? What is it?" Little Rock asked.

"It's nothing," Columbus stated coolly. "C'mon, we don't want to get behind of schedule."

Wichita glanced back at the car, some yards off, and after the others were in she threw herself into the driver's seat before starting up the engine.

-

A/N: Fast update, I know. Don't get your expectations too high though... I don't want to disappoint. Thank you thank you, my wonderful few reviewers. =] I hope you like this chapter- share whatever elements you had some particular thoughts or feelings on. Oh, and I have a question for you- who do you think is right, Columbus or Wichita? Rule Number 21 or 'little lies do no harm'? I'm curious to see what you have to say on the matter.

Thanks again, and reviews are just lovely. They make me schmile. :)


	3. Names and Lies and Bikes, Oh My!

Chapter Three: Names and Lies and Bikes, Oh My!

_Having finally told Little Rock and Tallahassee about the happy adventures of Freddy and Tessa, the all-knowing zombie smiter (I'm giving you three guesses who...) decided it was time to stop and get something to eat. Seriously... the man never stops eating. It's like the infamous Twinkie quest has mutated and turned into a quest to consume all food in general left on the planet._

_Sheesh._

-

Wichita made her way in past the rotating glass door and dinged the service bell loudly. There was a second in which nothing moved, followed by about four seconds in which she calmly mowed down two zombies that came shooting out of the restrooms.

"I think that's it."

"Let's hope so."

"Okay, kids. How's about the woman makes like her gender and gets into the kitchen to rustle up some grub?"

Wichita scoffed and raised her gun- only half-jokingly- at Tallahassee. He shook his head.

"Actually I was talking about Skippy over here."

Columbus considered arguing. Really he did. But then he simply gave in and left the others to their own devices, entering the cramped kitchen space. It was zombie-free, which, given his luck, was something of a miracle.

"Count your blessings... and enjoy the little things," he muttered to himself.

"And, adding to the list of issues... _drum roll please_... he talks to himself." Wichita had followed him into the kitchen and was leaning against the fridge as he checked the cabinets for edibles.

"Oh. Hey."

"Ohio... what's up with you?"

"What?"

"You've been acting weird since we left the crash... all haughty. Un-Columbus-like."

He closed a drawer carefully and looked up, a little unsure of himself in her presence. "It's just that... you lied to him. Said the woman was alive."

She gave a short, bitter laugh. "If a little white lie was going to let him die that little bit happier, I was willing to do that."

He returned her small smile, though he chest felt tight. "Lying. It seems pretty natural to you."

"Well... yeah. Little Rock and I conned for a living. What do you expect?"

"Huh." He emptied out some frozen peas into a pot.

"Look, I'm not _that _bad. Told you my name, didn't I?"

"And told me three days after never to say it. Ever." He was teasing, and things felt a little more comfortable. For now.

"Doesn't really matter, I guess. Christa isn't who I am, it's who I was. For the last weeks I've been Wichita. And I'm staying Wichita... and not just 'cos it sounds badass."

"Yeah? Good to know."

And then, their rift momentarily gone from their spongy, delicious human brains, they prepared a meal.

-

"I've had better."

"Tastes like sandpaper."

"Sandpaper soaked in-,"

"Tallahassee... Little Rock? Eat the freakin' food this second or I will break out the big guns."

Tallahassee cocked an eyebrow at Columbus. "You don't like the big guns, kid. You say you handle the lightweights better."

Columbus scowled before flicking a speck of invisible dust off of the tabletop. "Just eat so we can get back on the road."

A short while later, the quartet made their way into the diner's parking lot, distastefully stepping over the two freshly-shot cannibals.

"Hey... can I drive again?" Little Rock sounded hopeful.

"So long as you stay within-,"

"Yeah, you can drive LR."

Wichita paused as she pulled open the front door for her sister, something catching her eye in the darkness. She turned her head around slightly and eyed the handsome motorbike across the way, still propped up and glinting.

"Check it out, guys."

Tallahassee nodded appreciatively. "It's a nice ride."

"Hell yeah," Wichita breathed. She stared blankly at it for another long moment, brown eyes sweeping along it's gleaming length. "What do you think if..."

"If?"

"If we took it? I mean, it'd be useful. We could take it in turns... scout ahead of the truck and warn the others. We could stay in view. And it looks pretty damn zippy."

Columbus barely heard the others agree. He looked away from the deathtrap and climbed into the backseat of the truck as Little Rock and Tallahassee approached Wichita to examine the bike with her.

-

_I don't know what was more pathetic. The fact that the world had sunk so low that the last functional motorcycle was something to be so treasured, or the fact that I would kill for Wichita to look at me with half the amount of lust that she looked at that bike with._

_I never had any clue where I stood with her. She was, well, basically perfect. And I was... me. I don't think she even noticed how mixed the signals she sent were- from telling me she likes me, _kissing _me, to demanding I tell no one her name, from bickering with me to sleeping next to me at night._

_The sudden thought ran through me that maybe, just maybe, she now viewed me as something of a cuddly best friend type-character. I physically cringed._

_And, if you're thinking things couldn't get any worse, don't even go there._

_Things can always, freaking ALWAYS get worse. _

-

"Me first."

"No way."

"Step down, kid."

"Not a hope in hell." Wichita bit back. Tallahassee rolled his eyes at her, adjusting his hat.

"I'll humour you like the child you are, then. You get as far as the first bypass we hit, and then it's time for yours truly to show you how it's done."

"Whatever."

A short time later, Wichita was tearing up the dark, empty highway, black jacket billowing. She grinned in elation but kept her eyes locked on the treeline at the side of the road, scanning as thoroughly as she could the surrounding woods for creatures.

Behind her the truck cruised along at a passable speed, switching to dangerously fast and swaying or achingly slow depending on whether Little Rock was listening more to Tallahassee or Columbus respectively.

"That's good. Twenty five max, okay? And where's the bike, I can't see it ahead..."

"Will you shut it and keep it shut? Put the foot down, Little Rock... and it's right there, she just switched on the taillights. Chill."

"I'd love to, but unfortunately given we've got a twelve year old at the wheel- no offense- and one of the party on a contraption of endless peril ahead, it looks like I may be in danger of having to break rule seventeen once again... And I've broken it a lot lately."

"Don't even start with the rules..." Little Rock muttered, slouching in her seat a little- the better to reach the accelerator.

"Speaking of which... we never checked the back seat."

"See what you've done?" she said to Tallahassee.

"Columbus, man, listen... if you feel the need to continue this 'rules' bullshit, I ain't gonna have much choice but to make use of some o' these dum dums."

"They saw me through two months on my own-"

"Just give it a-"

"BOTH of you give it a rest or I will turn this car around!" Little Rock snarled suddenly.

"He started it."

"Really mature."

The car slowed.

"We're sorry!" they said hurriedly in unison.

-

The bypass came all too soon, in Wichita's opinion.

She took over from Little Rock behind the wheel (to Columbus's intense relief) and after a time began to tap her nails across the dashboard, squinting in the dim light to keep an eye on the bike's light.

"Sis."

"Mm." Little Rock glanced up, not overly interested. She was rifling through the car's CD case, seemingly irked by the lack of contemporary tunes.

"What date is it?"

"Like... like the twenty fifth or sixth, I think."

"Of August."

"Yup."

Columbus turned a page in Lord of the Flies, zoning in and out from tiredness.

"It's your birthday on the eighth."

"I know when my birthday is. Not like it makes much difference, anyway. The world is over... there's pretty much no such thing as birthdays anymore." And with that she fell silent, face unreadable in the overhead light.

Wichita's thought about what her younger sister- her tiny, baby sister, who she'd held as a baby, who she'd cuddled after nightmares and more or less raised- had said. Her heart broke just a little.

Ahead, Tallahassee had stopped and proceeded to flag them down.

-

"They're fresh kills."

"Not very clean shots... pretty efficient, though," commented Tallahassee.

The group stood at the end of a long road of dry, cracked dirt, checking out a trio of dead zombies. Little Rock rolled one over roughly with her foot. "Ugh..." It's gray and bloody congealed face glared up at her. She rolled it back.

"Any speculation as to when this happened?"

Tallahassee scratched his cheek. "I'd guess anything between two and four hours."

"That recent?"

"I reckon so. This wasn't the nifty work of the ones who left the note... they're probably way ahead, unless they got delayed. But there's a bunch of 'em, so I doubt that. This was somebody else... alone, and they were on foot."

"How'd you tell that, tracker extraordinaire?" Wichita asked.

"There ain't no tire tracks, genius. Ain't no blood trail either, so it's pretty safe to assume they got away without a bite."

"So you think we could catch up with them?" Little Rock said.

"Could do. Not sure if it's the best thing, but could do."

"Poor bastard. Alone now. And about to merit the company of this motley crew. Oh joy..."

-

_Seriously?_

_Before meeting up with the other three, I'd spent two months alone; not another human being anywhere. _

_Now, there's four of us. We find a note that tells us there's nine others. We meet two of that nine- they're dead, but not the point. And now one more? This is just weird._

_And, had I known, I'd rather have dealt with Freddy and Tessa's corpses a million times over than face who was coming next._

-

A/N: You people are awesome! You're reviews are so kickass, seriously. So if you'd keep 'em coming, it'd mean a lot. :)

And ooh, who's the new survivor? An OC of sorts... but not really. Think hard... they're mentioned in a scene. By Columbus. Take a stab at it. Here's a hint: it's not the fabricated Beverly Hills. Haha.

This chapter was a bit of a filler, but it set up some future stuff. Next chapter, prepare to meet the new character... who will make for some interesting moments.


	4. If You Thought It Was Behind You

Chapter Four: If You Thought It Was Behind You

_Okay... at this stage this may seem weirdly irrelevant, but I'd always considered rule number five to be of particular importance. Always double knot your laces. _

_During one of my first encounters with the walking dead I almost lost my life by standing on a lace... and I'd seen several others actually lose them in that same fashion. And so the double knotting began._

_It wasn't until a while after that I noticed that laceless shoes might have been the better option._

_Survival instincts aren't exactly all they're cracked up to be._

-

"Stop."

Tallahassee pounded on the breaks and the car snapped to a halt on the moonlit road. He, Columbus and Little Rock glanced around hurriedly, guns at the ready on the latter pair's laps. The bike, stored neatly in the Hummer's vast trunk, clunked loudly.

"What?"

"If we're looking for this guy, we can't keep going like this. There's no way they could have gotten this far after those kills. We need to stay here or double back."

Columbus leaned over to be heard by the two in the front seats. "If vote stay here-"

"Double back it is then," drawled Tallahassee. He flicked his head to show he was kidding and motioned impatiently for the younger man to continue.

"I mean, there's no point in heading back when they might be meat by now... no point in risking our own asses for what might be a corpse. I mean, there's four of us and one of them. See what I mean?"

"No," Wichita said slowly. "I don't think that's a good idea. We should at least give it a shot."

Little Rock opened her mouth to voice an opinion but was cut off.

"I know, but-"

And again.

"We could stay in pairs, keep within a certain perimeter-"

"We don't know the area well enough... I'm thinking we could just-"

Little Rock pulled herself forward in the car, one arm slung across the back of her sister's seat, and slammed a hand down on the horn three times. The noise, compared to the idle silence of the woods beyond the truck, was deafening, and Columbus and Wichita both turned towards her, expressions incredulous and horrified respectively.

"What the hell was that?!"

"If he's out there, he'll know we're here now. Zombies don't drive."

"Yeah," Columbus had started to shiver with nerves and shock. "but they do react to sound. And if there's any in the vicinity..."

"They're comin', yep." Tallahassee finished rather calmly.

"But so's this dude we're looking for." Little Rock protested.

Columbus opened his mouth but Tallahassee cut across him first. "Kid- I like you... you got moxie. But whether that was a smart move or not... well, s'pose we'll just have to wait and see." He honked the horn a few times more, mouth cracking into a crazy smile. "C'mon down, boys... c'mon down."

-

It took all of three minutes for the survivors to be prepared for the zombies.

Unfortunately it took two minutes for them to arrive.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Columbus fumbled to load his gun, finally clicking it shut and ramming it out the window and into the face of the nearest zombie. Boom.

There were about twenty in all, a reasonable number for the well-adept group. However the zombies had crowded around the truck before they had a chance to get out, and they were forced now to shoot through the broken windshield and slightly lowered windows.

Wichita cracked one leaning in over the bonnet across the head with the butt of her rifle and it fell backwards with a bellow. She flipped the gun and shot it messily the the neck. Another made a pounce for the bonnet but she caught it. It stumbled over the body of the first but continued to move and jerk, so she planted another bullet as best she could. Tallahassee stretched right across the dashboard, mowing down cannibal after cannibal. He pressed his knee into the horn and it honked again.

Things followed through in this vein for the next few minutes until the air was still once more and the ground around the truck was littered with gory corpses. They breathed heavily, trying to regain enough control so they could speak.

However, again, they didn't have time to do this.

For a thin, muscular female sprang unexpectedly from behind, her already-bloody head crashing through the back window with such force it was hard to believe she did it with a simple movement.

"_Fuck!"_

"Shoot, shoot!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

... bang.

The zombie's shrieking stopped as she slid, dead, off of Columbus and Little Rock and onto the floor of the car. They practically fell out, Little Rock collapsing onto the gravel sobbing as Columbus crawled out trembling.

Wichita was at her sister's side in a millisecond, holding her close. Little Rock never cried.

"What? What is it? Look, you're okay... you're fine, it's okay..."

"It was... it-t was r-right... right there. On me. And.. Oh G-God, Christa, it..." she broke off, shaking uncontrollably. Columbus watched from the side of the car, tense, and Tallahassee faced the treeline, weapon at the ready.

"Look at me. Look. Abby... did she bite you?" And there it was, meant for no one but the pair of them. Slipped out, registered briefly, never to be mentioned from here on in.

"It alm-almost did. I felt it's... Oh my God, I-I felt it's _teeth..._"

"Where?"

Little Rock pushed aside her hair, her gray beanie sliding askew. Wichita touched her neck briefly and she shuddered. "You're sure it didn't...?"

"I'm sure." She took a few deep, steadying breaths, trying to wipe away her tears before Tallahassee could turn and see. Which, of course, he had. "I'm okay... I'm fine." Wichita helped her two her feet and they faced the boys.

"Guys... that was a whole load of pointless work for nothing. It's not like the person's even-"

A gunshot rang through the air, not far into the forest.

"And that was?"

"You think they're in trouble?"

"You think they know we're here?"

"No... it's a notification. And yes."

-

Several minutes later the group stood by the now battered wreckage of the Hummer, awaiting the entrance of the newcomer. Tallahassee traced the side of the truck.

"Next I want somethin' with a sun roof."

And then someone walked out of the trees, hardly visible in the early morning light.

"Mornin' stranger," Tallahassee called, gun forward. "Now how's about you come down here, no fuss, real friendly, and we'll see what's what."

"You're the boss," a voice replied, and the figure hopped off of the grass and onto the roadside in clearer view.

A well-built young man stood there, looking typically post-apocalypse. His t-shirt and jeans were filthy and splattered with blood- though not apparently his own. Reddish hair stuck to his forehead and he pushed it out of the way, seemingly exhausted.

And, as expected, gun in hand.

"Drop the weapon, kid."

"Why?"

Tallahassee rolled his eyes and cocked the gun. "Just do it."

The guy let the pistol slip from his fingers and glanced around. "Been a while since I've seen any others. What are your names?"

Wichita shook her head. "No names."

"Rob Curtis."

Little Rock, Tallahassee and Wichita spun around to look at Columbus. He was pale from tiredness and leaning against the door for support, but his jaw had dropped and his eyes were bright with recognition.

"Peter Banks? What the fuck-"

"You two know each other?!"

"Your name is _Peter_?"

"Yeah... and yeah. Forget the last part. We went to highschool together, back in Columbus. Then I left for Texas and you went... where'd you go?" Columbus gave him a strange look as he asked, still not seeming to believe his eyes.

"Here. Colorado."

-

_This fucking sucked._

_One of the only human beings left on the face of this planet... and it has to be Rob fucking Curtis._

_Let me explain. Okay, so in highschool... I was much as I was in college. Which is much as I am now. I'd elaborate further, but I really don't have the self-esteem available to be sapped. So I'll assume you can take a guess yourself._

_Rob Curtis was Mr Captain of the Soccer Team. Mr I Have a Band. Mr God's Gift to Women. Mr How Dare You Talk to Me, You Nerd._

_Get the picture? Good._

_I'd go on, but honestly... ugh._

-

"You're Denver now. No names, remember that."

Rob glanced up at the older man, taking in his rough air, and smirked ever so slightly.

"So, what- you're the Daddy Bear of this little crew?"

"Ooh, we've got a live one here..." Wichita muttered, barely taking in the pun she made.

"No," Tallahassee snapped, already seeming to regret taking on Rob. "I'm the guy that's gonna put a foot in your kisser unless you nod nicely and say 'Yeah, I getcha.'"

Rob considered that for a moment and nodded, cheeky light still dancing in his eyes. "Yeah, I getcha."

"Then get movin', Zippy. We need a new ride quick before some more of those fuckers hear us." Tallahassee started moving ahead, and Little Rock moved quickly after him, still clearly spooked by her near miss. The other three lagged behind, Wichita further ahead of the two boys.

"This is crazy, man." Rob, now Denver, said.

"Yeah."

There was a slight pause- both were aware that they had heartily disliked each other for a long time, Columbus jealous of the other boy, Denver treating him with disdain. They had belonged to different groups, different worlds, and now that was all gone.

And hell, Columbus was not pleased. But he bit his lip.

"The cowboy's a little nutty, isn't he?"

"That's one word for it," replied Wichita from far ahead. Denver watched he walk for a moment, her flashlight in hand, gun in it's holster.

"Don't think I got a name..."

"It's Wichita. My sister is Little Rock. That's Tallahassee, and you know Columbus... that's weird."

"Yup, very."

From beside Denver, Columbus could feel him taking in Wichita- her strong voice, her spunk, her beauty. And, of course... her ass. Columbus coughed loudly, uncomfortable and shocked. Denver didn't seem to notice. Wichita glanced over her shoulder.

"Well, you two should catch up... I'll get up to the others. Stay close." She took off at a jog, closing distance with the beanie and the snakeskin jacket.

Denver turned to Columbus and winked, giving him a nudge (it nearly sent him flying) and whispering "She's cute, huh? Not bad, considering there's got to be less than a few babes like that left on Earth."

Columbus made a vague, strangled noise, non-committable, and muttered something about 'should stay near the others'. He sped up walking, and proceeded to trip over a shoelace.

-

A/N: And that's all for this chapter, folks! Here's hoping you enjoyed it- leave any comments about Denver you'd like, but if you hate him with a passion don't freak out too much! This is just the start of him. Do you remember Columbus talking about Facebook updates in BM's place? "Rob Curtis is gearing up for Friday... who gives a shit?" That's the one! =] Oh, and he'd totally be played by Charles Carver.

Oh, and I named Columbus and Little Rock. Their names will most likely never come into it, so if you don't think they suit that's okay. However, I quite liked them. Oh, and in reference to Wichita's name; I know many people seem to prefer it with a K, but I've decided to use the Ch. Why, you ask? I've thought it out... K seems to be a more stylish way of spelling it, but I think I like Ch better because it's more classic and wholesome somehow. And since Wichita is pretty jaded, I thought at least her name could be somewhat wholesome. X]

Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, my reviewers! You are truly wonderful people, and I love reading your feedback. Lots of virtual hugs for you, and if you'd continue to review it'd make my day. Thanks also to all the people who've favourited and alerted the story.

Until next time (which'll be soon!),

DitM.


	5. Ladies and Germs

Chapter Five: Ladies and Germs

_So for the entire next day, making up for a little lost time, we drove. _

_Well, maybe that's a little bit of an understatement. We were moving so fast that every sing time we hit a pothole or a body our new Pathfinder would hop a few inches into the air. Further ahead, Wichita tore along on the motorbike._

_I sat in the very back seat, knees tucked up and squinting into the bright sunlight outside. In front of me, Denver slept quietly, gun held tightly in his hand. Across from him, Little Rock had removed her beanie and was tracing her finger along the patterns in the fabric, her stare oddly blank. The only sound that filled the car was Tallahassee's low whistling at the wheel._

_Well done, Denver, well done. You've been with us a whole eighteen hours and you've reduced a bickering vehicle of people to silence. Good thing? Not really._

_Again, congratulations._

-

"Gnugh!" Little Rock gasped they jolted to a sudden stop.

"Uh, okay... ow." Denver muttered, rubbing his forehead.

Columbus's head popped up at the back of the car. "Why did we stop?"

Tallahassee shrugged. "I got the muchies."

"Are you serious?"

"Deathly. 'Scuse the pun."

"Har har har."

"Wichita'll double back once she notices we're stopped. Now, where was the last place with edibles we went by?"

Columbus shook his head. "Hard to tell... I saw blurs. My vision may be permanently impaired from that trip... I kid you not."

"Which'll put you at about the same use to us you are now." Tallahassee replied with a small grin. Denver snorted.

Columbus sighed and dropped back out of sight as he lay down again. "Just find us somewhere to go."

-

A while later, outside a run-down pancake house, Wichita loaded the bike into the trunk as the others hopped out of the Pathfinder. She slammed it closed and glanced around.

"Look- we haven't cased the area. Don't know how safe this is... but I've got a bad feeling. How about I stay out here on watch while you go feed your faces?"

"You're not going to eat?"

"Not that hungry."

"You should."

"I'll get something fast once you guys are out. Go on. I'll yell if we've got a code red, okay?"

"... alrighty then."

Little Rock trailed off ahead, and Denver followed, gun held up carefully as they closed in on the building. Columbus lingered for a moment, but Tallahassee clapped him on the back and the two turned and began to walk as Wichita got into the car and stood up, appearing through the sunroof Tallahassee had so wanted.

"What's up with Thing One and Thing Two, eh?"

"I'm... not really sure."

-

"So... how'd you end up gettin' by on your lonesome, kid? Wormy little runt like you must have some secret other than brute force."

Columbus raised an eyebrow but said nothing. If Denver was a 'wormy little runt', he himself must be indescribable in strength... and not in the good way.

"Well... basically I just look out for the Number One, you know?"

"I'm starting to regret taking you in more by the second," replied Tallahassee.

"Huh. I guess it's not like I don't... make an attempt to help others. I just never prize their safety above my own. Desperate times call for desperate measures, don't you think?"

Little Rock scooped up the last of her food and put down her fork. "_I _think you're a jerk."

"And you're what, ten?"

"Twelve."

"Thus being my point, shortcake."

"Now cut it. You'll blend in with this crew and shut up or you can get the fuck out on your own again and get eaten. Your call." Tallahassee's eyes were suddenly hard- he evidently didn't approve of Denver badmouthing Little Rock, whom he had become so close to.

"Easy there, hoss," he said, his expression humoring.

"Son, the world is a shithole and I'm just trying to get through each day without bein' chowed on. I'll take it easy in Hell."

-

_For the record: Tallahassee, one. Denver, zero._

_Can you say 'justice is sweet'?_

-

"Think I'll get outside and give Wichita a hand with keeping watch. You guys take your time, yeah?" Denver finally said, pushing out on his chair.

"Oh, helping are we? How sweet of you, Mr. Number One." Tallahassee crooned sarcastically. He stood up also, swinging his gun around his shoulder. "I'm checkin' upstairs of anything useful. You two-" he gestured at Columbus and Little Rock. "check the kitchen downstairs for any non-perishables we can take on the road. I'm getting' damn sick of havin' to stop."

The four took off. Tallahassee went up a set of rickety stairs in a corner and Denver was doused in bright sunlight as he went outside. Columbus watched him leave. Little Rock followed his gaze.

"How the heck did you put up with that schmuck in school, Ohio?"

"... I didn't."

"C'mon... we'd better find something with sugar or I'm going to shoot someone."

In the kitchen, the two sorted through the cabinets, finding more than a few unpleasant surprises. Eventually, however, they found enough wrapped snacks to fill a backpack. Little Rock shoved her foot in, pushing the candy down, and proceeded to force in more.

"First good thing to happen in a while," she muttered, nodding at the goods.

"I guess."

A beat passed, in which Columbus frowned in thought and Little Rock frowned in general.

"Hey, Little Rock... Abby?"

"Don't call me that... never call me that." The ice in her voice wiped away any trace of a smile on his face.

"Sorry. Little Rock?"

"What?"

"Happy birthday." Expression unsure, he tossed her a box of Oreos, which she caught a stared at for a moment.

"... thanks."

And that was when Wichita raised the alarm.

-

A series of gunshots crashed through the air, followed by a long string of highly creative swear words- several of which Columbus guessed were ones Wichita had just invented.

"THIRTY-ISH, NOW, FAST!" Denver roared from outside.

"Pretty boy sure has a pair of lungs on him," hissed Little Rock as she loaded her gun with admirable speed, before darting after Columbus through the kitchen door and out the fire exit at the side of the building.

The sight that met them was, admittedly, something across between darkly hilarious and sickeningly dangerous. Wichita had moved up from her position of standing on the seat and was now mowing away the infected zombies from the roof of the car. In front of her, Denver's auburn hair was just visible as he balanced his rifle on the metal and fired away.

"What are you playing at?!" Columbus yelled. "Stop taking unnecessary risks and get back into the car this second!"

"Sunroof is jammed!" Wichita squeaked back. A zombie moved to haul itself onto the roof of the car, but she kicked it square in the face before it had a chance. Denver took it out before it could pick itself up.

"TALLAHASEE!" Columbus roared, pulling Little Rock behind him as the horde turned it's partial attention onto them.

"All right, Sally, don't get your panties in a bunch..." The older man appeared further up on the upstairs fire exit, and promptly shot four zombies that had been closing in on the car. He continued that way steadily, the crowd eventually thinning out. Little Rock aimed her gun through the crook of Columbus's elbow and hit one in the back. It toppled over, and he double tapped.

And for once of the zombie-killing spectrum, despite the bad circumstances, things went off without a hitch. No near misses, no bites, no none-zombie related injuries, nothing. The sheer luck of it all put Columbus on edge, something that the others laughed at.

They left the pancake house parking lot with just as much ease- well, aside from Denver starting to move the Pathfinder while Columbus was only halfway in the door. As much ease as they could have hoped for, highschool hatred and all that.

-

_Sometimes, people surprise you._

_That night, Wichita had taken over driving and Little Rock was next to her in the passenger seat, cheek pressed against the window, eyes wide open. The other two guys snored peacefully... I lay on my back in the back seat and stared at the ceiling of the car._

_And this is what I heard._

"_Sis."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm sorry I couldn't get you a proper birthday. Really." Her voice was low, husky, tentative._

"_I told you before... it's no time for parties and cake and..." Here, I think her voice cracked the tiniest bit. Can't be sure, though... it was all sort of muffled._

"_Look. I found this on one of their wrists after I shot her... thought it was to shiny to go to waste, you know? Check the glove box."_

_There was a clatter as it was opened._

"_... that is _really _gross, you know..." Little Rock replied, but I could hear the hint of a laugh in her voice._

_I know it's not possible, but for the next while the next few minutes the essence of two sister's smiles filled the car. I'm getting cheesy now, but hey... maybe you had to be there._

-

A/N: Hey there guys! Sorry, this chapter was a tad short... but I wanted to keep it pretty concise, and adding on more would have seemed to be pointless. Plus I sort of liked ending it on that note... I love showing the fact that Columbus is so in love with Wichita both when she's kicking zombie ass and when she's being sentimental. It's cute... they are literally my favourite pairing at the moment- and I'm actually intending on writing a oneshot for them too, soon.

Oh, and the chapter's title was sort of aimed at the girls' and boys' separate issues in this chapter... you know, birthdays and ego, haha.

My lovely, charming, intelligent reviewers- I tip my hat to you, and thank you with all my heart. And if you would be so kind as to continue, all the more.

For now,

DitM.


	6. New York, RIP

Chapter Six: New York, RIP

_Huh. I'd like to show you guys something. Let's just backtrack a little, shall we? Not that far back... maybe four, five months. To the very start of this whole peachy end-of-the-world fiasco. Oh, and not with me. Today, my friends, you will be zipping on back in time with Denver. _

_During my first brush with the undead, I was with a girl. Yep, darling 406. Didn't go so well. Well, Denver was too. A girl just as pretty, just as in need of protecting. _

_My night, as a whole, sucked. And his? Well, let's carry on._

_Rob surveyed the total babe across the table from him. Second date, and already he could see a peek of cleavage, already her dress was cut a few inches shorter. Tonight was the night, man. Rob Curtis scores with... um... whatever her name was. Claudia, Celia, Catty or something like that._

_He leaned every so slightly across the table to whisper in her ear. "C'mon, babe... want to ditch this place now and get back to my dorm? We can have a little fun..."_

_Whatshername's eyes widened a fraction and her lips curled, though not unkindly. "Rob, hun... it's not that I don't like you. Really, I do... but I'm not sure I want that out of this relationship right now."_

"_What, you a virgin? C'mon, babe." His question made her shift in embarrassment, glancing out of the window into the lit street outside._

"_No... it's just you're not really-"_

_Crrrash. _

_A window at the back of the restaurant suddenly smashed, and the whole place collapsied in confusion. There was a sudden cacophony of screams, everyone was running everywhere, and tables were getting knocks aside like paper. Voom, thud... there went Rob's meal. The glasses shattered and the girl shrieked._

_There was something in here. Not enough time to look and check... but perhaps enough time to get out. He rounded toward the door as he got up, dizzy, and staggered towards it._

"_Rob! ROB, please, Rob, I'm stuck. Help." Her voice, just discernible over the chaos, sounded from behind him, barely clear through her sobs of terror. Something in the parlor gave a guttural roar._

"_Monster!" Someone cried. There was a scream of agony._

_Denver, Colorado had just enough time to murmur one thing as he dashed through the shattered window with minimal care. "Yeah... rejections a bitch, huh?"_

_And he left._

_-_

_What a douchebag. _

_And how do I know all this, you may ask? Well, believe it or not, being the omniscient narrator of a tale about some people who are basically strangers has its benefits. Hey, I have to pass the time somehow._

-

"So good, you have to name it twice, huh?"

"Could have fooled me..."

"You think there's a Starbucks anywhere nearby? I'd kill for a latte."

"Corn dog vendor zombie at two o' clock..."

"Oooh, sick. Right on the bumper."

"Nice."

"Thankin' you."

Columbus had never heard the garbled chatter of NY tourists. Mainly because he had never been. The city was in ruins and the streets were more crowded than he had seen yet... and not in the good way. But the car's passengers were oddly jovial, and so they spoke over each other and shouted even though there was no need. They were nearly there. They'd practically made it.

"We've been driving way too much with hardly adequate sleep, guys..." Columbus intoned as Tallahasee gave a loud yawn, slamming the Pathfinder into four more creatures with a worrying nonchalance.

"Why does this remind me of how we ended up at Bill Murray's place?" Wichita asked.

Denver chuckled and Columbus flinched... the story had been told with nothing left to the imagination a few days before.

"Same-ish situation... another big city." Little Rock replied.

"_The _Big City, now."

"Yeah."

"Tell you what," Tallahassee said finally, running one hand over his unshaven face and shaking his head tiredly. "We'll find somewhere to bunk for a few hours... and this time we'll make sure it's totally void of anyone Columbus can kill. Sound good?"

"Sounds indescribable."

-

"Thank Jesus for city slickers, right?" Denver said.

"No talking... just eating. Eating and sleeping."

"Well, Gramps is a little cranky..."

"Son, I am forty two years old and if you don't shut your ne'er cease little trap this second I will show you seventy-five percent for that."

"Seventy- what?"

"For the love of God, just stop now..." Columbus hissed, rubbing the spot from which the last bruise the older man had given him had just recently vanished.

Wichita and Little Rock pounded down the stairs of the spacey townhouse, having just cased the place. The few buzzing neon signs left functional blared from behind the closed blinds.

"Coast's clear... who wants the shower first?"

"I'll take it... it's been like four weeks since I've washed, so..." Denver headed towards the door. Little Rock wrinkled her nose in disgust at his comment. Tallahassee vanished into the kitchen of the house, and after a moment she went to find the best room before the others could.

Wichita smiled wanly at Columbus, sinking onto the leather couch with relish. "Wild few days, huh?"

"And here's to many more, I guess... it's not over yet."

"Something tells me this'll never be over, but hey. Rule Number 32."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." He sat consciously at the other end and lay back, wallowing in the comfort. The moment was nice. Not thrilling, not amazing, but just nice.

And even that, of course, Columbus had to ruin for himself.

"So what do you think of Denver?"

She blew a long breath out through her lips and pushed back her hair from her forehead. "Okay I guess. He's got guts... not sure if he's exactly group material, though. But... neither are we. Nobody's perfect." She rolled her head around to look at him, green eyes pale with exhaustion. "Must be nice to see a familiar face, though, for you."

It wasn't a question, and so half through frustration and half through laziness he chose not to reply. His limbs felt heavy and stiff.

Wichita gave a deep, almost regretful sigh and dragged herself up, her warm presence vanishing from beside him. "I should probably eat, else I'll wake up like a beast... you want anything?"

"I'll be in in a sec..." he whispered, eyes fluttering closed. He thought he caught the hint of a smile on her face as they did so.

He'd just lie there for ten minutes. That's all. Just a quick breather. To rest in the warm living room, to close his eyes for such a short time would be just...

-

When he next woke up the house was dark and Tallahassee's snores were rattling the framework of the house. All was dark, except for the neon glow outside. He checked his watch, squinting; it read 2:34 AM. Everyone must have gone to bed.

Columbus rolled over on the couch and shut his eyes again, intending to simply stay the night where he was. He was just starting to drift again when a noise jolted him into reality- a voice from the kitchen. Wichita.

He eyes shot open and he remained still, straining to hear into the next room.

"... s'all just a bit much..." Her voice wobbled a fraction, and there was a sloshing sound. Was she drinking?

"Yeah... not fair, not really at all." Shit. No. Denver? Seriously?! Another slosh.

"Hey, pass it. I'm a single guardian in a hellhole underworld. I need it."

"Y-yeah, ma'am..." A clink followed.

Wichita mumbled something unintelligible in the blackness, and there was a thunk as the bottle was placed on the table.

"So... you are single, then?" Denver mumbled.

"Hm?"

"No boyfriend? Cowboy isn't y-our sugar daddy... ol' Peter is out of your luh-league, anyway."

"No..." It wasn't clear what she was denying, but Columbus doubted she had heard most of the statement anyway. She sounded absolutely pissed. "Think I might go to sleep now." Her chair grated against the floor.

"Yuh-you... you warm enough?"

"Think so."

"I could keep you warm, b-babe... we'd be so wuh-warm you wouldn't need to wear nothing."

"Huh?"

"Sex, W-Witcha... you wanna?"

"Wanna what?" She wasn't following at all, totally intoxicated. She gave a sluggish giggle. "You're funny."

"Well?"

"I'm going to sleep now... see you in the morning, Col- ...Ta-.... Lit-... Denver." Her unsteady footsteps echoed as she climbed the stairs. Columbus listened for any collisions, hoping she wouldn't trip... and that she wouldn't be followed.

"T-tease..." Rob Curtis murmured from the kitchen.

An instant later, what sounded like Denver's head hit the table and he snored quietly.

Columbus made a small noise of relief and hoped that Wichita's hangover wouldn't be too bad in the morning... and that Denver couldn't find any painkillers.

-

_Well, what do you know... even when he's drunk he's a sleazy bastard. _

_Anyway_ _I tried not to focus too much on what had happened, and also tried not to imagine what might elapse the next morning. So that didn't leave much to think about, especially since I didn't fall asleep again. Instead I tried to think about how close we were, how Maine was a mere few hours away._

_But instead I somehow resolved something in my head._

_And as a backer-downer as I am, it was pretty revolutionary._

_Denver, Colorado VS Columbus, Ohio. I'm a wimp, but game on... game on._

-

A/N: Oooh, Columbus is getting antsy, and what will tomorrow morning's antics bring? Will Wichita remember Denver's proposition, or his comments? Will they reach Maine in one piece? Questions, questions... Oh, and I'd like to stress- Denver is a little vindictive... he's selfish, mean, but he is not an evil character. He does care in the weirdest of ways for the others already. But if you love hating him, have fun... I do too. xD And one more thing- to those who might question my methods for Columbus revealling some of Denver's past through narration? Well, he told some of LR's and Wichita's during the movie, right? Haha.

Not quite sure how I feel about this chapter. Judge for yourselves. I'm tired and busy, so I just barely got this done. Either way, new characters are on the way soon... maybe next chapter, but I doubt it. Oh, and in the next chapter or two I may mix it up a little... but maybe not, just something I've been thinking about. It'll just be for one chapter anyhoo.

Thanks once more, reviewers. And comments are always appreciated. A thank you also to those who have this tale on alerts and favourites... I'd love to hear what you have to say, but that's lovely too. =]

Your humble writer,

DitM.


	7. Checking In

Chapter Seven: Checking In

"Shi-hi-hiiiit."

"Those dang genius bastards who left the note weren't kiddin'."

"I don't believe it..." Wichita trailed off, slamming the car door, a strange laugh escaping her as she spun around to stare again. Little Rock's arms hung limply by her sides and her eyes narrowed in something close to disbelief.

Before them, a huge blue and green billboard read Welcome to Eastport, Maine. The paint was faded but it hardly mattered- because it was what was written over it that mattered.

_Ferry leaves 7th September. New arrivals report to Summerview Hotel, main street._

"Let's go! Let's get there! C'mon, losers!" Little Rock chirped suddenly, unlike her. She dashed backwards to the Pathfinder and tore open the door, hurling herself into the passenger seat.

"Nice to see the kid so hopeful," remarked Tallahassee as he moved towards the car too.

Denver glanced at Wichita. Columbus, a bit ahead, stared at the board, a small smile breaking across his pensive face.

"How many would you think there are?" Denver asked.

At the edge of Columbus's vision he saw her turn around to face him slowly. "I'd say enough people for you to have some fling with _some different _floosie, Colorado."

"Ah... I'd thought maybe you hadn't remembered. Well, you hadn't said anything about it all morning..."

"Like I'd publicize your offer for a little screwing session around my little sister?"

"Yeah, okay. I get it. Look, Kansas. I was drunk. You're hot. What did you expect?"

Wichita snorted loudly in contempt and called up to Columbus, unaware that he had heard the discussion. "Hey, backtrack, Columbus. Little Rock's gonna start the car herself if we don't get a move on."

He turned around, seeing that Wichita had stomped off ahead, Denver in not-so-hot pursuit. Denver's snippy comment of "What, you and Peter got something behind the scenes?" sending a shiver down him. Wichita bluntly reminded him, no names, and sped up.

Little Rock honked the horn impatiently and a few bellows sounded distantly in the breezy morning air.

"Again, Little Rock?" Seriously?!"

"And that's your cue to get your asses in gear!"

-

Beep. Click.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'."

"Why are we slowing down?"

Beep. Click click.

"Tallahassee... what is that? What's up?" Columbus chimed in worriedly from the back seat.

"I said nothin', now hush up."

Wichita leaned forward to look over Little Rock's shoulder. There was a slight paused before she hissed: "Are you _shitting me_?"

"What? What is it, Wichita?"

"The... we're running out of gas. Now. _This_ close to the hotel."

Columbus swore as the car slowed more and Tallahassee ground hard on the accelerator, trying to milk the last of the horsepower for all it was worth. It was more irritating than urgent... walking to the Summerview would be a pain in the ass, and they had yet to see just how heavy on infected the area was.

The Pathfinder wound down to a stop. A brief, irked silence filled the vehicle, only to be broken moments later by Little Rock.

"Well. Guess it's time for a bit of the ol' Rule Number One..."

Columbus gave a half-hearted smile. "That's the attitude."

"I wasn't done," she smirked. "A bit of cardio for you guys. Wichita... want to take me ahead on the motorbike?"

Wichita tried not to laugh and failed. "Attagirl. But no can do. We all need to keep together, and get there ASAP."

Columbus clicked his fingers and pointed at Little Rock. "Ha-ha, plan foiled."

"I'm mature enough not to rise to that," she shot back.

"Don't make me intervene. Don't give me the excuse!" Tallahassee grumbled, sick of the childish bicker. He peered out of the windshield and read a street sign ahead on the sunlit avenue.

"We've got four blocks to get through. Everyone- out of the car on three... keep on your toes and look out for each other if it gets sticky. One... three."

-

_I think we ran into all of nine zombies on our way to the hotel. Seriously. It was pretty miraculous- had these people not only secured a hotel, thought up a survival plan via the ferry, but also kept the zombie count down in the tiny city of Eastport?_

_If that was the case... we had some serious thank you's to hand out once we got there._

_But the fact was, getting there wasn't the issue. Getting in, on the other hand..._

-

"Nice place. Shame about the view."

The five surveyed the lavish-looking hotel before them, it's once-pristine grounds reduced to rubble, but the structure of the building perfectly intact. The huge number of windows, however, had been blotted out- seemingly with concrete, though it was hard to tell from the ground. The beautiful building seemed dead, hollow... but safe at that.

Tallahassee glanced around before holstering his gun and flicking the bridge of his hat upwards an inch. "Entrance is this way." He drifted off, still looking around at the parking lot and grounds. They found themselves on a little cobbled walkway, leading off to a bigger asphalt path lined with cedar trees.

"So this is it..." Columbus started edgily as they trod along it steadily, winding their way towards the opening. "What do you think? We just wait here for the next week or so with the others and then get down to the port?"

Tallahassee shrugged. "I guess... but I don't see no others here, you?"

"I guess they're just... they're just inside." Columbus muttered more to himself, glancing at a blank ground-floor window, covered in thick gray cement.

"Houston... we have a pro-" Denver said.

"Don't even say it... what now?"

"Door. Or lack of thereof." He winced slightly and pointed ahead. Of course, it was only semi-common sense that someone might have thought of the fact that the entrance was in a similar condition to the windows.

Little Rock gave a groan somewhat akin to a toddler being told to go to bed early and approached the ex-sliding glass doors... or that was what they assumed they had been. The entranceway was wide, perhaps close in size to a supermarket door, and plastered. It was messily done, but effectively. They couldn't even make out the shape of the door beneath the gray.

"This could be potentially problematic." Columbus said.

"No duh." Denver replied.

"So what the hell do we do? Doesn't even look like there's anyone here-" Wichita looked frustrated.

"No, there are, I know there are. The notice on the billboard was fresh. And the other party near Cali left just three days before us, so they have to be-"

Tallahassee was cut off by Little Rock's grunt as she suddenly kicked the cement. Not the wisest idea, due to her immediate roar of pain, but it seemed to do the trick of blowing off some steam. She cursed and flopped into a sitting position on the ground, massaging her foot as the other four continued to debate.

"We could try blasting our way through..."

"Through cement, pinhead?"

"Look, maybe we all just need a moment to cool off..."

"NO! No moments. Keep going. Now." Four looks of general bafflement were thrown Little Rock's way, but she brushed them off. She hadn't moved, but was not facing them. Instead, her head was turned towards the blocked-off door. She looked up at them and stood up, hobbling out of the way before jabbing a low spot with her sore foot.

Etched into the wall, low and so worn it was almost unnoticeable, was an arrow.

"Left..."

"We need to stop overreacting, huh?"

-

_And this is the part where we'd have to go through some weird length in order to get into the building, you say. Well, you're right._

_And as far as danger goes,I guess it's lucky there's only one germaphobic in the group, ay?_

-

A/N: I'll leave it to your good selves to assume what route they need to take. ;) Things are getting a little fast paced here, but I guarantee they'll slow down just a little soon. =] Meh, this chapter felt a little all over the place to me, but how and ever. Hope you enjoyed it at least a little.

Many thanks to my darling reviewers, and keep them coming if you would!

(Oh, and just a note. It seems the majority of people who've favourited/alerted this story are guys. Nothing wrong with that at all, but I know there's about 8 girls for every 1 boy on this site. I guess Zombieland lures you guys out, eh? Haha! Thanks, dudes!)

DitM.


End file.
